Wave of a Whisper
by midnight evil
Summary: Bella was seventeen when she was murder by her bestfriend. She now stuck on earth until her murder was revenged. Will she be set free or will she stay on earth forever


**This is a scene from the Lovely Bones. It is one of my favorites it always makes to me cry. I change few thing with but it will has favorite speech in it I hope you like it.**

I wanted for justas but justas did not come until the my murder was killed by the love of my life.

...

I was standing right next to Edwards mom watching him play with his son. That was a moment that will never have with Edward like planed. I dreamed us being married having children, and live forever. But that was taken away four years ago beacuse of my 'bestfriend' Jacob Black. While Edward was hunting I went over to Jacobs to hang out but because of that I was raped and murdered. I was never going to rest in peace because of him. I continued to watch I saw in his sadness and sorrow because today is December 6th the day of my death. Edward wife came out her name is Tanya. She was human when she met Edward then got pregnent on their honeymoon. She was always with Edward the day he found out that was murdered and my body was never found. He tried to find my killer but never did. HIs family was not theirselveswhen they found out and never gave up on trying to find me. Edward left the family two years ago because they will not stop. I can't crossover to the after life if Jacob is not killed.

"Tanya sweetheart I'm going for drive ok." Edward gave her a fake smile.

"Alright come home soon." She walked over and gave him a peck on the lips and walked over to their son." Edward walked inside his house then came back out ten seconds later. He speed away down the road.

"You know where he's going." I looked up at his mom.

"Yes. To the cemetary." I then disappered into the wind then was at the cemetary where Edward was on his knees sobbing.

"Bella. I need you. I'm nothin without you. I want you to be with you. I wish I knew who did this to you so I can kill them." He sobbed more. I wanted to hold him in my arms and never let him go. I looked back and Jacob coming his way.

"You are so pothic." Edward turned and glared at him.

"Get lost pup I'm not in the mood."

"Oh Bella I miss you. Oh Bella I love you." Jacob laughted at him.

Edward stood up and turned to him" SHE WAS YOUR BESTFRIEND AND YOU NOT EVEN CARE. YOU DON'T EVEN MISS HER!"

Jacob then smirked at him. "Oh I miss her but her herself but her hot body." Edward looked at shocked. " Boy was she fun alway screaming. Telling me to let her go. Boy it was fun whild it lasted." He gave Edward an evil smirk.

Edward eyes were full of murder, hate and sorrow. "You killed her?"

Jacob chuckled. " Ya hearing her scream was awesome. She didn't want me so either of us could have her." He smiled at Edward. Edward looked more like a vampire dark, evil and ready to kill. Out of no where Edward pouce on Jacob and started ripping him apart. He then took out a lighter and lite him on fire.

"You took away her life so I took away your." Edward stared into the for ten minutes until I called his name.

"Edward." He quitckly turn his wide like they were ready to pop out.

"Bella?" He walked over to me. I nodded my head with simpel smile. He wrapped his arms around me and he did not go through me like he alway did. "I missed you so much please don't leave."

I closed my eyes and hugged him back. " I have to Edward. You set me free and now I can finally crossover." I pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"No." He shook his head. "Please I can't live without you."

"Yes you can. Your married and have a child. You something to stay for and I don't anymore."

"Bella please."

"Edward look at what he did to me. I'm the dead girl the lost girl the misty girl I'm nothing." I looked him in the eyes they filled with pain. I heard laughing behind me. I turned around and saw little girls and two women coming this way staring at me like they were waiting for me. One of the little girls was smileing at me I smiled right back. She ran over and gave me a hug I was then started to cry. They smiled at me then the little girl took my hand.

"It's time to come home." One of the women said.

I looked up it was sun set "Ya. Time to go home. I turned and face Edward who looked like he is about to cry. " I will always be with you." I whisper in his ear. He grab my face and gave me a passionite kiss. One minute later I pulled away and started walking into the sun set.

_~Nobody notices when we leave. I mean, the moment when we really choose to go. At best you might feel, a whisper or the wave of a whisper, undulating down_. I Looked back at Edward he was still standing there but not alone he was with his family who smiling and looked like they had tears in their eye.I smiled at them and continued to walk with the smile girl in my hand_. I was here for a moment, _Then disappeared into the sun set._ And then I was gone. I wish you all, a long, and happy life~_


End file.
